


Eternal Flame

by Starry_Nightingale



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Nightingale/pseuds/Starry_Nightingale
Summary: Persephone knew she loved Hades. Despite having little experience in this area, something just clicked when she was with him. He felt like home and if that wasn't love, then what was?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on the song 'Eternal Flame' by The Bangles. But you kinda have to squint to see it... I just heard that song and thought 'Hey! That might make a cute one-shot' so here we are. This is the first time I've written for these two so I hope you enjoy!

Persephone spun her legs around, shuffled onto the window ledge and leaned against the glass. Being in her garden or wrapped in Hades arms was where she most felt at peace. If those options weren't available, listening to the rain would have to do. Through the glass you could just about make out the tall, dark skyscrapers of the underworld looming over the streets below. It made sense that you could see most of the city from Hades bedroom window. Persephone closed her eyes and breathed deeply as the faint patter of water took over her senses. 

Hades had gone to work today as usual but she just didn't feel up to it at present. Something wasn't sitting right with her and she needed space and time to think without him. She knew she loved Hades. Despite having little experience in this area, something just clicked when she was with him. He felt like home and if that wasn't love, then what was? A deep sigh left her lips as she tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling. Was now the right time to tell him she loved him? Was it all a bit too soon? She'd now been in Olympus for three months and staying with Hades in the Underworld for one of those. You could class it as dating, most of the tabloids did. 

Persephone rolled her eyes and shifted away from the window and off the ledge. Why did there have to be these social constructs in place? She should be able to just tell Hades her feelings without the thought of it being a huge step. Although, it also felt too insincere to just come out with it. There must be a right time but she just hadn't felt that right time yet. Maybe she'd make him a candlelit dinner! Or maybe that was too forced? What if she sent narcissus flowers to his desk at work with a little note? She knew how much he loved them, he always said they reminded him of her. But then again, she felt she wanted to say it in person. 

Her hair, once just scraping her earlobes, was now at her shoulders. With that realisation, she huffed and knew she needed to calm down and stop getting so riled up over this. Part of her just wanted to write it all down and read it out to him. Pour her heart out. But maybe that wouldn't feel like it came from the heart. She only wished she could express it without speaking at all. Her feet stopped at the last glass step and she froze. Maybe she didn't have to say anything at all?

_____________

Hades' day had not been much better. As if the drama with Cerberus and the gates wasn't enough to content with, all he could truly think about was Persephone. Recently, he felt she had been drawing back from him. She would often decide to have dinner later or spend hours in the library without a word until she retreated to join him in bed (or after he collected her himself as she fell asleep mid way through a chapter). 

As he drove home, he decided tonight he would sit down and talk with her. To be honest, he'd never been very good at this whole 'communicate your feelings' thing but he would put his anxiety aside for Persephone. Well, he'd at least try. 

A loud clattering could be heard outside as the garage door opened, signalling that Hades was home. Persephone instinctively leapt to her feet before slumping back down and trying to keep herself calm. It would be okay. Hades would be understanding even if he didn't feel as strongly as she did. 

The keys turned in the door and Hades stepped inside. "Sweetness, are you home?" He spoke and placed his briefcase down, slipping his shoes off by the door. There was no answer. "Kore?" He said a tad louder and out of the corner of his eye saw the little pink goddess drift down the stairs. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. "How has your day been?" Her eyes smiled but she lifted a finger to her lips to quiet him. Hades raised an eyebrow but did as she asked. She then took his hand gently and lead him up the stairs. If the King of the Underworld's heart wasn't racing before, it definitely was now. As they walked along the hallway, Hades realised they were headed to his bedroom and all sorts of thoughts began to fill his mind. Most of which were not PG.

Persephone wandered over to the bed and sat down at the end of it, patting the mattress next to her for him to sit down. He obliged. "Close your eyes." She almost whispered. Hades gave her a look, but her eyes looked back at him so sincerely he couldn't argue. The pink goddess ran her thumb softly across his knuckles before lifting his hand to her own chest. Gently, his muscles softened as he felt the strong beat of her heart against his palm. He couldn't help but blush like an idiot. Persephone repeated the action herself, holding his hand to her chest and placing her other hand over his heart. Their breathing settled, almost matching exactly as it took over as the only noise in the room. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Hades gently lifted Persephone's palm to his lips and kissed it softly before cupping her face with his hands, his thumb rubbing over her cheekbone. As her eyes remained closed she leaned into his touch, relishing the moment. Hades felt talking would disrupt the warm silence but he just had to say something.  
"I think I'm in love with you Persephone." A soft smile spread across his lips as the goddesses eyes fluttered open. As she began to smile, her eyes lit up and she couldn't stop herself. Briskly but gently, she learnt forward and placed her lips against his, her arms softly draping over his shoulders as he pulled her into his lap. They sat, getting lost in the kiss, softly humming against each other. Persephone slowly drew back and Hades opened his eyes to see tears prickling at the edges of her eyelashes. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed as he wiped the corners of his eyes with the side of his thumb.

"I-I'm just so glad you feel the same as I do. I think I'm in love with you too Hades." And with that her tears became sobs as she curled up and leaned into his chest. Hades sighed and chuckled slightly before pulling her closer, enveloping her in his arms. 

"I don't think I could ever feel any different about you Persephone." He mumbled into her hair and smiled, his heart full.


End file.
